


Someday

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash, Points of View, Short, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-10
Updated: 2006-04-10
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A ficlet I guess...lol... just a little thing I wrote out of the blue. Justins POV kinda.





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: I have no idea where this came from… I’m not sure when it takes place. Sometime before Justin becomes a success I guess. Lyrics are John Mayer, bigger than my body.

 

 

__  


* * *

_Someday I’ll fly._

_Someday I’ll soar._

_Someday I’ll be._

_Someday much more._

_Cuz I’m bigger than my body gives my credit for._

Paint. It was everywhere. On the floor. On his clothes. And some had even made it onto the canvas. More than some had made it there. He stood in front of the painting surveying his work.

_A little more blue here and some red there_ he thought as he picked up his brush again. Dabbing it into the paint he added the color where it was needed and stepped back again. He did this little dance, step back, look, paint, step back, look, paint, until he was completely satisfied. 

He wiped a hand across his forehead, brushing his hair away and leaving a streak of bright azure blue behind. He was still looking at the painting, trying to decide if he still wanted to add a tad bit more green to the bottom when Brian came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“You're gonna be a big fat fucking success Sunshine.” He said. 

“Yea.. someday…”


End file.
